


The House Down the Old Forest Road

by TheOneWhoStayed



Series: Open Your Heart [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angela Webber Is a cinnamon roll, Bella is the feral weirdo she was meant to be, Coven Dynamics, Cullen Family POV, F/M, Gen, Implied Feral Bella, Implied Feral Carlisle, Implied Sexual Content, James gets curb stomped, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider, Rosalie Grins and Bears it for her mother, Rotating POV, Sort Of, Twilight Series Rewrite, Vampire Bella Swan, Welcome To The Thunderdome James, Which makes sense if you've read the previous parts of this series, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoStayed/pseuds/TheOneWhoStayed
Summary: There is a family of 9 living down the old forest road. Behind closed doors they are not what they seem in the light of day.[Glimpses into this Universe's Twilight since I'm not rewriting that thing again]
Relationships: All other canon pairings, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Angela Weber, Esme Cullen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Open Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801096
Comments: 43
Kudos: 115





	1. The Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the Cullens POV and this time we have actual chapter titles. this one is Rosalie's

"I've bonded to someone," Edward's words echoed in her head like a war cry.

It was enough to have Rosalie seeing red as her brother shamelessly smiled while declaring all of their doom.

"She's a human girl named Angela Webber."

The family was stone still as he said the words and Rosalie couldn't help but feel vindicated by how well their reaction boded for her stance on the matter.

"Edward, just bonding to someone means nothing," Bella reminded him, and Rosalie's love for the woman multiplied as her mother continued,

"You still have to decided if you want love to bloom or if it should be broken. As suitable as her disposition may be to yours, she may not be the kind of person to want this life."

There was not judgment is Bella's voice, she wasn't the kind to judge and Rosalie would be a liar if she didn't say that she'd benefited from the woman's deep sense of understanding. It wasn't endless, just as Carlisle's compassion had it's logical limits, but they made quite the pair of frustratingly steady under-standers when it was clear that they needed to be more angry.

"Mom's right," Elisha sighed and Rosalie grit her teeth as the Half Born declared,

"And we also have to consider the fact that if you choose to bring her over, the Wolves will not only have something to say about it, but the treaty will be broken if you change her."

"No one is changing anyone," Rosalie couldn't hold back anymore, her tone must have betrayed her growing worry and concern as Emmett tightly entwined their hands. A show of support which she was happy to have.

"You can't say that," Alice chipped in a bit too cheerily for Rosalie's taste. She knew she was letting her protective instincts rule her but she couldn't help it as everything inside her rebelled at the idea of them discussing a young girl's fate in their living room.

"Have you seen something?" Jasper asked curiously and Rosalie was beginning to wish that someone was as behaving outraged as she was feeling. A fire was beginning to build where her heart was supposed to be while the only thing keeping her on the ground was Emmett.

"I only saw her with Edward, laughing, he still has to choose if he wants her or not," Alice's visions were useful to help remind them all that Bonds were not magical Soul Mate finders. There was still a choice to be made and they could be broken with time and separation so long as they hadn't been fully Established.

"What chance is there this will happen again though?" Esme asked softly from her place next to Alice,

"Nobody rejects it. It's just not really done."

"That's because most Vampires who bond with humans bite first fall in love later," Rosalie reminded them,

"With all of us were were already changed or our Mate was dying when we found them and there was no other choice for the chance at happiness.

"Edward has the chance to walk away without it being detrimental to her health!"

"Babe, that's Edward's choice to make," Emmett sounded so soft that Rosalie knew he was trying to calm her and normally his reliable disposition was a quick way for her to regain her equilibrium but this wasn't the time for that.

"You're forgetting that she's a person too! She has her whole life ahead of her and you're all talking about taking it away without even consulting her!"

"Rose," Bella smiled and it was the kind that always thawed deep into Rosalie's real feelings,

"You're talking about taking away a future with Edward from her before she even knows how profound what she's actually feeling is.

"No matter which way we go, her choice is going to have to be made here. With the way the laws are it's all we can do."

"Edward?" Carlisle prompted the telepath gently, "I know you are likely conflicted, but know that whatever you choose, we will support you."

"I can't," Rosalie felt a tinge of regret as she pried her hand out of Emmett's in order to cross her arms,

"I won't stand here and watch you decide to kill a little girl."

"Rosalie," Bella frowned in disappointment.

And wasn't that a sight?

"I know you have mixed feelings about this life, but you can't pretend that everyone is as conflicted as you over our limited immortality," Bella's saddened features tugged at something inside Rosalie but she pushed it away.

"It's not like she and Edward won't be able to have a family," Elisha shrugged and Rosalie tried not to wince at the words which stung more than her brother had likely intended,

"The Volturi love Edward and if he offers a few years on the temporary Guard I'm sure Aro would be happy to let him and his Mate have permission for a Half Born."

"Besides," Alice once again chimed in, "If we don't let her in on the secret right away she can always end up wanting to break up with Edward and TA DA he can break the bond and walk away."

"Except it's not that easy!" Rosalie felt like no one was listening to her as she was pleading for this girl's very human life,

"If she doesn't know about the bond until it's too late, then she'll just be naive little human child who's going to stupidly throw her entire life away on a boy because his Biology told her to!

"She'll dance happily into her chance at hell for him!"

"Rosalie that's enough!" Carlisle actually snarled the words so loud that the rumble of his chest echoed through their living room. Rosalie felt shaken at his display as the Vampire which had become like her father stepped protectively in front of his Mate.

He didn't yell. Carlisle never yelled at any of them but the blackened raging eyes he was sporting had Rosalie quivering as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. Her mind scrambled to figure out why Emmett hadn't yelled right back, why everyone was only sitting with their head bowed in embarrassment while Bella made no move to come out from behind Carlisle as if Rosalie was a danger.

Then it hit her.

How blinded she'd been in her anger over the present situation that she'd failed to think about the past.

"Apologize to your mother right this instant," Carlisle demanded, his words were still tight but his self control was clearly in full force in a way she hadn't seen since that day she'd arrived back from her revenge on Royce King.

"Carlisle she wasn't thinking," Bella said the words as if unaffected, but her place still tucked behind him clearly spoke of how hurt she'd been by them,

"You know she doesn't view us that way. Rosalie would never say those things if that's what she thought of us. She's only worried about the Human girl."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie forced the words out realizing just how much she'd hurt the woman who'd created her. Bella was right though.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like you'd taken advantage of Bella and I don't think she's naive or stupid for falling in love with you.

"The situations are very different though and we have to consider that."

"They're not so different," Carlisle replied still tense but obviously accepting of her apology.

Rosalie didn't agree with that though. Carlisle saw Edward and saw their first adopted child the boy whom they'd saved and become Elisha's first sibling. Carlisle would always think Edward's potential happiness was worth the sacrifices the girl would have to make.

Because there would be sacrifices.

Angela Webber was human and had two parents who loved her, two little siblings and a passion for photography and journalism. According to Edward's cursory read on her at least.

That meant that she had everything to lose to be with him.

Bella's choice hadn't nearly been so horrific. Her marriage to Carlisle had practicably been a retelling of Cinderella from the way Elisha and Edward like to recite it.

And they told it often about how a poor clumsy country girl who had calloused hands and bruised knuckles was taken to London by her rich relatives as a charity experiment only to catch the heart of a rich and lonely Vampire. One who turned out to be unlike the Human killing monsters of lore, but a goodhearted man cursed to an eternal life of solitude for his conscience.

It was a bed time story to be told to children and not the nightmare Angela would have to live.

"I can't believe you would think that being with me, and this family would be a nightmare for her," Edward's tone was clearly injured and Rosalie tossed a glare at him,

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I have to Nullify this meeting?" Bella broke out her 'mom' voice as Jasper dubbed it, it seemed Carlisle no longer felt the need to shield her. Which was strange behavior from him in the first place but there were more important topics at hand.

"No," Edward replied suitably cowed by they words, he knew better to announce thoughts out of context after all.

"Then let's figure out what we're voting on," Bella stood as tall as her 5'5" would let her, "Edward are you intending to pursue her?"

"Yes," Edward declared firmly and Rosalie felt sick with worry enough that she knew that were she still human she'd throw up.

"Well, that makes it simple," Carlisle folded his hands together as he declared, "Should Edward tell her our Secret and about the bond? Or should he date her, and once he's secured her affections tell her?"

"All for him telling her right from the start raise your hands," Bella declared the vote and raised her hand in tandem with Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper did not raise their hands while Esme and Elisha joined Carlisle and Bella's side. Emmett raised his hand too, causing Rosalie to frown at him.

"Babe,' Emmett sighed, "She should have a choice right off the bat. She deserves to know what's happening to her."

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm abstaining completely."

Her Mate nodded and said nothing to argue her stance while Edward voted in favor as well.

"All in favor of him securing her affections before disclosing that information?" Carlisle prompted and Alice along with Jasper raised their hands and were counted.

"That's 5 on 3, majority rules so that means Edward tells Angela about the Bond before they start their courtship," Carlisle declared with a finality that rang like a church bell through their home.

Rosalie closed her eyes before she exhaled and turned on her heel to leave. She couldn't' stand the thought of having just voted on a little girl's future as she rushed into her garage. The place that she found the most peace which wasn't her bedroom.

Feeling a bit helpless she sat herself down inside her jeep and wished that she had a pounding heart to soothe with breathing exercises. She wasn't surprised that Emmett followed her immediately. They'd be able to hear the rest of the meeting from their place in the garage if anything important was said.

Emmett very silently sat with her on the passenger side and said nothing, a silent pillar of support as the meeting went on without them.

Carlisle spoke of going to the Island which explained his need to shield Bella during that horrific scene. Bella even brought up a very fun sounding family trip to Seattle for Ice skating.

The entire time though, Rosalie had her head pressed back against the leather of her jeep while wishing things were simpler. That poor Angela could have a choice without facing the Volutri for saying no.

And when she began to dry sob, Emmett silently held her hand.

When the meeting ended, her Mate very kindly guided her out of the car and out of the house. Together they moved into the forest and ran. They ran and Rosalie let the air rush past her as her Mate moved alongside her.

Emmett of course, wouldn't abide her mood as he fell back and Rosalie's instincts kicked in, she was being chased.

It was not just any chase though and so as she ducked and weaved through the trails only they could see, she felt a sense of exhilaration and freedom as she allowed herself to be lost to the wild nature she possessed.

He followed her keeping himself only seconds behind and the moment that Rosalie finally felt the weight of everything lift from her chest, she laughed.

Only then did Emmett catch her, as he tackled her playfully onto the forest floor where they wrestled in the light of the moon and stars. Tumbling like a pair of children with no words just emotions.

And as Emmett allowed her to win, because he was by far the stronger one, Rosalie straddled his hips before tucking her head under his neck.

In the distance a Wolf howled and Rosalie simply allowed herself to absorb the moment, "Thank you."

The joy and easiness that he brought her was like nothing she'd ever known. He called her an Angel but Emmett was the one who was somehow always full of light and goodness. It was a privileged that he'd share it with her, to love him was an absolute honor and in that moment Rosalie absolutely felt it all the way down to her crystalline bones.

"I love you too Babe," Emmett's smile was evident in his tone even though she couldn't actually see his face.

* * *

  
"I'm not just going to tell her right away," Edward informed her as he intercepted Rosalie's trek from the room she shared with Emmett down in preparation to leave for school.

When she and Emmett had returned from their run the night before, Edward had gone off hunting according to the Alice. Rosalie had been thankful because Emmett had, as always, managed to lighten her mood but the moment her telepathic brother had returned and began playing his piano morosely she knew he was going to address her at some point.

So as the smell of Human food was a faint whisper from Elisha's early morning exploits in the kitchen, and their house was bustling as all of them finished getting ready fo school, Rosalie did her best to accept whatever her brother was going to say with a grain of salt.

"For safety I think I'm going to try and wait for her to come to me. When she does I'll tell her."

Hope bloomed in Rosalie's heart at that. She knew Edward meant well, he was prone to a lonely melancholy being the only Unmated member of their family, but he was truly considerate and kind. She genuinely believed he deserved love, but Rosalie only wished that he had found the potential for it somewhere more appropriate.

"In that case there's a chance she'll run the other way like she should," Rosalie did her best not to let her tone be coated with her frustrated optimism.

"And if she doesn't? Will you accept her?" Edward pressed forwards, showing his boldness in full force. He had a habit of wilting when it came to his own happiness and Rosalie wondered at his display. Was he really choosing this to be selfish about? Couldn't he see that it would be better to just let Angela go?

Sure, their lives weren't so bad. She had Emmett, Alice was a brat but a fun brat while Esme was like a cool older sister and Jasper, Elisha, along with Edward were the brother's she never asked for but loved more than anything.

Carlisle and Bella were their parents in EVERY way that mattered. No matter what Humans thought and sure, there were 9 of them but privately they'd all been kind of not so secretly counting themselves as 10 in anticipation for Edward's Mate who would at long last complete their family.

It was a wonderful life, but it was a Vampiric one. And Rosalie couldn't stand the thought of forcing their way of living on someone else, not when they had the option to grow old, have more than 1 child, bathe in the sun, and eat whatever foods they desired.

Rosalie pressed her lips together knowing he could read her thoughts, putting words to them would be excessive.

Edward ducked his head and sighed but made no reply as Emmett came barreling down the stairs with Alice on his back giggling with her arms in the air. Rosalie smiled at the sight as she stepped aside quickly as her Mate and sister rushed down to entryway.

Jasper followed more sedately with a bit of a lazy smile, on his back was Bella.

"This is a really sad looking race," Edward observed and Rosalie could see it was more of an attempt to change the subject than anything else. They didn't need to be arguing, not before school.

Emmett plopped Alice down and both of the dark haired Vampires cheered exuberantly at their victory over the other two.

"Whoever said 'slow and steady wins the race' was a liar," Bella joked lightly as she tapped Jasper's shoulders in a signal to realease his hold on her. Jasper of course obeyed. On her way down Bella placed a light kiss on his cheek before waltzing forward towards the garage door.

"Who's got me today?" Bella swung her school bag over her shoulder. Rosalie still wasn't used to seeing her mother dressed like...

That.

Bella's jeans were acid washed and her shirt was a slightly baggy long sleeve which was covered by a crimson hoodie. Her shoes were normal kicks and while all the logos were designer the Matriarch looked like an actual teenager.

The only part of her that Rosalie found happily familiar was the chain and pendant around her neck that bore the family crest which they all proudly wore in various forms.

"I do," Carlisle suddenly declared from the middle landing. He was in his casual wear which was simply a pair of blue jeans and a black running jacket halfway zipped showing off his white t-shirt. Rosalie pressed her lips together trying to fight a smile at the realization of what was about to occur as Carlisle wouldn't appreciate the laugh.

Bella placed her hands on her hips casting off the teenage facade completely with her air and bearing alone,

"Oh? And why, Dr. Cullen , are you dressed like THAT when I'm sure you have a shift in less than an hour?"

Emmett snorted and Rosalie continued to fight a smile, a task it seemed that her siblings weren't as willing to do. Edward looked as if he was embarrassed and Jasper was staring pointedly out the wide glass windows at the front of the house while Alice just beamed knowingly.

Carlisle rushed down the stairs as fast as he could without damaging them before sweeping Bella up in his arms. They twirled once, twice then finally he declared, "You and I are heading to Seattle for the weekend! Just the two of us and the Shelby!"

Bella laughed shaking her head but instead of refusing she bit her lip and gazed down at her Mate as she declared,

"I have a math test."

"No you don't, Jasper said your next test is in a week, "Carlisle rebutted which caused Bella to argue facetiously,

"It's a pop quiz, Alice told me about it just a moment ago."

Emmett took their cue first and began making his way to that garage, a lead which Rosalie was glad to follow. Knowing better than to say anything bawdy at the moment Emmett just smiled at Rosalie and wiggled his eyebrows finally the smile she'd been forcing away burst forth.

Edward of course was happy to clear the room, with Alice and Jasper close behind.

Rosalie did her best to ignore Bella and Carlisle's 'arguing' which was still going on as they all loaded up into their vehicles.

"They're so gross," Edward declared suddenly, his tone was so petulant that Emmett finally began to laugh as Rosalie rolled her eyes and started her jeep.

Hitting the road was nice, remembering that they were all heading to school where Angela would be wasn't so nice. Her family was always so rowdy in the morning and what had just transpired had only been different because Bella wasn't riding shotgun in any of their vehicles.

It would have been Rosalie's turn so Instead of the local morning show floating through the Jeep's speakers, Emmett held her hand and bobbed his head to the song that he had playing from one of his mixed CDs.

There was an itching at the back of her mind as she sped down their road. Something about that display Carlisle had made was bothering her. It was...

"Do you think they're getting away because of what I said?" Rosalie said the words and if it were anyone but her Emmett she was talking to she'd be feeling horrified at blurting out her suddenly realized fear.

As always though, Emmett accepted every part of her as he replied, "No way. Carlisle's been climbing the walls like a caged animal ever since that near miss in Alaska.

"You know how he gets."

"Yeah but that's why they were talking about going to the island," Rosalie countered and suddenly she was feeling nervous. Bella was always grinning an bearing it, she could hold the weight of the world and not crack if it meant someone she loved was happy as a result.

Could she actually be nursing that hurt?

God, Rosalie hoped she wasn't.

"Rose," Emmett's tone was steady and sure, "If she was angry Carlisle would have sat you down and done the whole 'Rosie you know we love you, but Bella was really upset by what you said.' spiel."

Rosalie groaned because wasn't that the truth?

With the pair of them, offend one and you got the other in some weird attempt not to say things they didn't mean due to hurt feelings. It was a system they'd developed some time in their lives before having more than one child. Sometimes Rosalie wondered what a nightmare it had been for Elisha to experience a whole entire childhood with them.

Their parents weren't' the kind to leave them guessing though.

Relief flooded her and Rosalie wondered why she was so nervous about it. While Bella had always shied away from sharing her own feelings with anyone but Carlisle, she was always listening to them. Maybe it was the guilt she felt for the brief moments that Carlisle and Bella believed Rosalie's stance on the matter had any bearing on their own marriage combined with her anger at the fact that Edward deserved better than the fate of a Human Mate.

She knew though that when Bella did come to her for a talk, it would be in order to discuss Rosalie's feelings towards Angela. To discuss the jealousy for the Human girl who had a choice and might just decide without actually considering anything but the suddenly deep connection she felt to Edward.

In the end Rosalie resolved not to dwell on it, after all, Angela may not feel the pull at all. It varied for everyone, even more so Humans.

So Rosalie said nothing as Angela Webber cast odd glances at Edward from her seat at lunch with that Wolf Boy. She grit her teeth when Edward offered tiny smiles back but never approached the Human girl.

Rosalie knew she could do it.

She could be the one who said 'no' even if this girl blindly said 'yes'.


	2. And Love Shall Take You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm still writing this. I have a Bella/Carlisle POV story to get to don't I??? 
> 
> I've just been prioritizing 'The Dark And Light' series because it's a much larger undertaking than this and has been in the works for longer.

Hearing the thoughts of everyone around you got old. Especially when people were mundane and boring to the point that Edward could likely tell what they were thinking about just by looking at them.

Really.

People all thought they were so unique and interesting.

All they ever thought of was sex, food, their kids, bills, and partying on the weekend. Sure there was the odd introvert that was basically replaying a 'Best of' their favorite books and shows... Those were really the ones he found the most amusing but really it was normal.

Everyone did it.

There was a time when he thought that his Mate would be like Bella.

Not that he thought of his mom in any sort of lustful way, that would have been more than just a little crude and disgusting, not to mention disrespectful for the woman who had cared for him as if he were her own.

No.

Edward had believed his Mate would have a mind that he couldn't read.

They would be a place he could just rally around and not hear a peep as they lounged together, in perfect, real silence. The only relief he'd ever known from his Gift was sitting under the neutralizing field Bella would form whenever he or Jasper desired peace and quiet. Her shield was freeing but Edward hated demanding time from her away from the little moments she managed to get with Carlisle.

Especially since Carlisle was always working whatever shift he could manage and Bella had to go to school with the rest of them. Carlisle, of course, was always buying out the time to take Bella places, mostly they went out on getaways to bigger cities where no one they knew would ever see them.

Really, it was hard enough seeing her act like she was his sister. Edward hated being an even bigger strain on her by asking for help when he was just being selfish and wishing he didn't have to listen to everyone's thoughts in the first place.

If Edward's Mate had a similar gift though? Edward figured he would simply draw near to his Mate for the quiet and not feel like he was a little boy trailing after his mother while clutching her skirts because he'd had a nightmare or something equally inane and childish.

No matter how many times Bella told him she enjoyed their time together and felt they were bonding, it was impossible for Edward not to feel guilty over it. With all she did for him he felt more than a little spoiled asking for more out of her.

Carlisle too didn't actually mind it. He loved seeing Bella and Edward with Jasper in what amounted to a comfort pile where they all stopped breathing and simply enjoyed the pure unadulterated silence.

The problem was Edward's alone.

And a Mate with a similar Gift could fix it.

In the instant Angela Webber sat next to him in World History, Edward's hopes flew out the window and the Vampire didn't even care because her thoughts weren't about how she hated summer had ended. Nor were they drenched in her hopes for a boy to notice her, the only whisper in her mind about the Cullens, was how disappointed in everyone the girl was that the new family was being treated like they weren't just people

Her biggest thought?

The thing which consumed her mind nearly completely?

_"I hope Jessica isn't upset I'm sitting next to Edward. She thought he was cute."_

While across the room the Jessica in question was practically ravenous as her mind blared, _"Angela what the hell?! I thought we were friends?! You better put in a good word for me or I'm going to hate you forever!"_

Then as Angela turned to say hi to him, their eyes met and Edward's life changed forever as his heart made room for her. While all Angela could think was,

_"He seems nice, I hope we can be friends."_

And Edward could feel the truth of it. As her heart bound itself to him with the magic that only his Kind could perform, Angela's thoughts were all kindness and goodness.

Soon he'd find they always were.

Her mind was even easier to be in than Carlisle's, on the few occasions Edward had the privilege, and Angela's entire mental profile was simply full of a tender soft gentleness that felt like dreaming.

Never did the girl have a cruel thought and when someone was rude or unfair to her, Angela quickly put herself in their shoes, walked a journey that lasted only a split second but was far enough that she could understand and not even be a little angry at them.

Edward knew quickly that she'd be easy to love.

Her mind too, wouldn't be the silence Bella gave him, but something better. Like a precious room he could always go to without worrying about the condition it was in because Angela kept herself organized and...

It was crazy.

But he had a feeling that when he told her he could read her mind, she'd just hope her thought's weren't too boring or mundane.

Angela had the most fascinating mind he'd ever encountered.

So when they had their family meeting, and Rosalie threw her horrific tantrum. Edward didn't care. He wanted Angela.

He wouldn't have anyone else.

Angela would have to make the choice though, he'd made that clear to Rosalie, because Edward was happy to give her forever. Any reluctance about making her like him was simply nerves as he reminded himself that they could have children, and Angela's sweetness and goodness would likely only increase in the Change. So he had high hopes that she would be like Carlisle and Bella, a special Newborn who was able to overcome that overwhelming thirst because of their compassion paired with preparation for what life as a Vampire might bring.

The day she approached him with shyness, with _'Homecoming'_ blaring in her head, Edward had nearly frozen as he tightened his grip on his school bag while the thoughts of everyone around him nearly faded to an ambient buzz while Angela's heart pounded like a symphony,

"Do you have a date to homecoming? Because a bunch of us were going as a group and I thought.. maybe you and Bella could come with us... Maybe your siblings could come too!"

And Edward nearly choked on his Venom as Angela's mind very easily skimmed over him and Bella with the clear impression of _'couple'_ and _'dating'_ tinged with a bit of sadness, no jealousy or anger. Just a sense of something feeling off. A Phantom limb....

"Well, Alice and Jasper are probably going to make a whole thing out of it... But Bella doesn't tend to come to dances... She doesn't like dancing in public," He tried not to sound bitter or upset, though he knew the words were drenched in disappointed petulance.

How could they not be?

Every morning he greeted Angela and only Angela with a smile. Edward had made sure to keep his distance from Bella, even though her shield was sorely missed. On top of all that he'd even openly told Emmett in front of several people including Jessica that he liked girls with glasses and had his eye on someone in his history class.

God knew he was trying to be subtle but Edward was, quite frankly, screaming for Angela to ask him out as loudly as he could in the small pond that he'd found himself in.

Forks may be nice, but going to high school was agony compared to attending college or simply living with Esme and Elisha while pretending to be home schooled so he wouldn't have to suffer the actual nightmare of being surrounded by hormonal teenagers who's minds were occasionally more disgusting than a cesspool.

Mike Newton was a particular tar pit that Edward would happily subject himself to drinking cow's blood every day if it meant avoiding that mongrel's thoughts about his mother. If his family weren't so inclined to value the lives of Humans, Edward might just tell Carlisle what Mr. Newton thought everyday when the Human boy was sitting next to Bella in Algebra. That wouldn't be fair to Carlisle though. His father had it bad enough.

"Sorry! I just- Thought you two might be going together, it's alright if you're not. The invitation still stands," Angela smiled and Edward had to stop himself from closing his eyes and basking in the fact that she meant every single golden word of it.

"I'll go, as long as you're going."

Angela's eyes widened in surprise at that, her heart rate increased, her breathe hitched but it wasn't a reaction to his beauty or excitement at the thought of him liking her. No, Angela's mind swam with confusion and a slight bit of unsurety before she- like always-walked a small trek in his shoes, but came to a slightly off conclusion that he was only being nice.

Because she'd been kind.

"Well be sure to ask Bella just in case," Angela's cheeks flushed as she considered that he might have singled her out, wanted to be HER friend over everyone else and Edward couldn't help but find her refusal to assign him more intense emotions endearing.

Like a girl straight from his own time who wouldn't dare think a boy wanted to go steady until he said the words himself.

But this was the modern era and the Vampiric Laws made his conscience unable to take the first step.

It would have to be her.

"She's not going to Homecoming. Bella's going to Seattle. She's a literature buff and has been trying to get us all to go to the Lion Heart's in Pike's Place," Edward shrugged and knew that it was just one of the places his parents would be headed that night. It seemed like they were spending more and more weekends in Seattle now that their family had settled. Though, it wouldn't be safe to really be telling Angela that Carlisle was the one Bella would be going with. Nobody who had ever seen them in public together would think that was normal,

"She's finally given up on dragging the rest of us and decided to go with Rosalie and Emmett when they attend a Car Show happening the same weekend. "

Loathed was Edward to hid the truth. He hated lying, the Secret, that was the only thing he'd never felt guilty about concealing. The fact that his parents were in love was something he'd never get used to covering up like some sort of shameful thing. Really, it was no wonder at all why Carlisle... Became the way he did sometimes.

"So, if you don't mind it just being me..." Edward trailed a bit, and stomped down the vicious eagerness he was feeling as the thought's of a few passerbys needed to be batted away as the population of Forks High began to notice Angela Webber talking to Edward Cullen.

_'what does frump girl think she's doing?'_

_'Oh my god Webber no, he's so far out of your league it's embarrassing..'_

_'ooooh wait till Lauren hear's about this!'_

Edward knew it was wrong to hate yet the anger that burned in him at their judgment was close. In his mind, he already belonged to Angela. He'd always belonged to her and simply hadn't known it until now.

What right did they have to be cruel to her? Even in their heads?!

"Of course it can just be you!" Angela continued to smile a bit shyly, none the wiser to the less than savory attention they were drawing towards them from their fellow students. Not once thinking they might be passing judgment on her.

"Good."

Homecoming had been the start.

He ignored Rosalie's piercing glares as he dressed in his tux, Emmett's jeers about how Edward was finally gonna get some, and even Jasper and Alice's smug knowing looks as if they knew something he didn't while carefully thinking about anything but Angela. They all headed off for a hunting trip, while their parents had taken off much earlier that day. Elisha would be at the dance as a chaperone and Esme was always happy to accompany her husband to those kind of things and assist where the school would allow her to.

That night Edward even ignored the Half Vampire as the telepath made certain that Angela was the only girl he'd danced with and when she realized he'd dedicated his night to paying her mind and maintaining her hydration by keeping her punch topped off. Angela began to flick her eyes at him and hope.

Classical music was a topic he was happy to linger in with Angela as she revealed that she'd always wanted to play the piano or the harp but simply didn't have the fingers. How she learned to play the violin instead when given the choice and Edward let himself wonder how it would feel to play a duet with her.

By the end of the night he was offering to drive her home, and he was pleased to find that Angela was no longer thinking he might just want to be friends. Her scent was heavy, sweet in a way that only the loveliest of flowers smelled. Edward had no desire to consume her blood, only to cherish the comforting smell she provided as his potential Mate.

When he walked her to the door, Edward's heart soared as the girl made the split second choice to kiss him. Something not even Alice could have seen.

And then, Angela unlocked the doors of Heaven for him when she stuttered, "Maybe... Maybe we can go out again... Just the two of us."

"Like a date?" there was no disguising his bold and growing excitement then as her mind began swimming with the obvious answer of _yes, like a date, yes, a thousand times_ before Angela blushed more beautifully than the most delicate of roses,

"If you want it to be."

"I want it to be."

* * *

  
Vampiric Bonds were strange.

Most took place between two Vampires and there was no issue since being members of the same species tended to mean that both of you had a basic knowledge of what was transpiring or had an opened enough mind to accept the connection you were feeling.

Bonding to a Human was rarer and a whole other ball game.

Edward knew what it meant though, because Bella had been Human when she met Carlisle but their Bond had been particularly powerful. At only 16 Bella felt the ache when they were not in company and when she was sent away by her relatives, she'd nearly faded from the stretch and near splintering of their Connection.

Angela didn't appear to feel it at all. No, she seemed to only have a crush like several of her classmates. The only difference being was that the Bond shut off her fear response to his species. Everyone else was happy to look from afar but their instincts demanded they not come closer than they needed to.

With Angela though, she was able to approach him and hold entire conversations with him because the Bond had said goodnight to that particular little biological drive.

Because...

Because he needed to get close enough to Change her.

The only reason she wasn't scared was because his own body demanded satisfaction and so whenever his Mate was near Venom pooled in his mouth and Edward was nearly chomping at the bit like a rabid animal that needed to sink his teeth into her to guarantee her continued existence.

It was nearly as bad as wanting to drain her dry.

Carlisle really must have been crazy to be able to last so long, to have planned to hold out even longer. Anyone who's had a Mate and wanted a child must have had their brains spinning by the time the baby was born!

All this knowledge really did nothing to prepare Edward for the fact that dating Angela would almost be hellish as he was with her but she was not yet his. It didn't' help that Angela didn't seem keen on questioning his oddities, the paleness of his skin and the color changes his eyes went through depending on his level of thirst.

Oh, she noticed, Edward could see it in her mind, but Angela was kind enough not to bring it up but every time her mind caught on, it would shift to whatever was immediately pressing as if she was ignoring it on purpose.

Until one morning, when Alice took him aside in the Garage, and looked him dead in the eye but said nothing. Letting her mind speak for her as she allowed a vision of Angela and him in the Meadow flood Edward's mind. They were talking about Vampires but most of it was blury and unsure.

"I had Esme call in for you." was all the prescient girl said before walking away and looping her arm through Bella's,

"Jasper and I have dibs on you since Edward has plans!"

Bella cast him an assessing look, sometimes Edward felt his mother could read his mind but that was foolish. Instead of her neutral expression being maintained, the woman offered him a grin of support as she likely knew.

Alice told Bella everything whenever possible.

Edward had been driving Angela to school since that day after homecoming so as Angela loaded herself into the car, due to Alice's warning, he was not shocked in the least to find her mind was a jumble of nerves. Beau's face as well as another Quileute's face was flashing around and while the Vampire knew Angela was friends with them...

That didn't mean he liked it.

Mostly because Beau was a spy, a bad one at that, but he was a spy and mostly spent his time pestering Bella in Earth Science. Something Carlisle found amusing but, with everything else, Edward hated.

What he expected was for his girlfriend of only a week or so to say was that her friends were telling her to break up with him and the Bond had flared up on her side in reaction. Though, Edward hadn't felt any change in it, the feeling in his chest was a steady pond of water as it always had been.

What he didn't expect was for her mind to flash to a cheesy old Dracula movie before she plainly asked,

"Are you really a Vampire?"

Edward immediately felt his entire body stiffen in fear, there was no telling what her friends had said but Angela's mind was uneasy, not terrified or angry. Just confused, so he took a breath he didn't' need and replied,

"Yes."

"We should probably talk."

Angela's mind swam and Edward could feel his eyes filling with tears as he swallowed back the Venom in his mouth because not once did she worry about him trying to bite her. Drink her, no, Angela was worried he liked her because he enjoyed having Human girlfriends every decade or so.

"Yes."

Edward did not drive her to school, instead he drove out to a trail head he knew by wrote. Parking his car, he climbed out and opened the door for Angela. Things may have gotten out of hand fast, but Edward wasn't going to compromise his manners as he handed Angela out of the vehicle.

"I want to show you a place, it's where I go to think. It's my favorite place in the whole world, would you be alright coming with me to see it?"

No fear whatsoever was shown or considered as Angela nodded slowly, "Only... Only if you actually like me. I'll go with you if you..."

"I don't like you Angela," Edward tried to push aside all his nerves and fears of her not understanding away as he offered a smile,

"I think I might already be in love with you."

"Oh."

He offered his hand and her warm, delicately soft fingers twined into Edward's own as he led he down the hiking trail. Focusing he judged that there was no one around but nature as he began,

"Where should I start? What questions do you have?"

"How old are you?"

"I was frozen at 17 but I'm 102," Edward had never so openly confessed such a thing to a Human and was startled when Angela's curiosity piqued as she ran through what that meant before,

"So you were 17 during the height of the Spanish Flu? Just after the war ended."

Even as she was asking though, Angela's brain was running through his entire family furiously wondering what era they were from. How Edward had become like he was, who had made him like this.

"Carlisle was the one who created me, it wasn't out of any malice or attempt to feed off me though," Edward replied to her thoughts, knowing it would be better to disclose his Gifts sooner than later,

"I was dying of the Flu and my mother, somehow she'd figured out what he was and demanded he save me. Make me like him. It was her dying wish."

"You just-" worry, and surprise filled her and Edward was happy to see she did not pull away as he informed her,

"I can read minds. It's a particular Gift of mine. Most people are noisy and boring to the point that listening to it all is like having static in my brain."

"Oh, sorry," Angela ducked her head and Edward felt an ache in his chest like being stabbed before he reached out and lifted her chin as gently as he could manage, forcing her eyes to meet his own.

"I said most. Hearing your thoughts is like closing my eyes and enjoying a symphony."

The glow in her eyes was bright as she offered him a light smile, "Oh, well if you don't mind them, I don't mind."

"Most people would be horrified to hear I could read their mind."

"I'm not exactly interesting."

"You're the most interesting person I've ever met."

Inhaling deeply, Angela blushed before her heart began to race in his ears to a brilliant tempo as Edward continued to lead her to the meadow he had in mind,

"Carlisle built our family around love. Bella says every time we add to it we make a promise to help them find happiness.

"We're not like most Vampires. We don't-"

Animals flashed in Angela's mind, Charlie Swan and Billy Black with a prize buck and even a few rabbits for stew.

"You know. Who told you?"

"Jacob Black," Angela confessed a bit nervously as she clearly began to worry about her friend, the Quileute boy who was not Beau flashed in her mind, "He didn't know it was all real though."

"Right," Edward stowed that information away for his parents later, that was... Unfortunate that the treaty had been broken,

"Maybe you should just keep asking the questions."

And she did, he told her everything he could manage. About how secret this all was and even the Treaty they kept with the neighboring Tribe, carefully side stepping the fact that the Shape-Shifters were real. If Angela realized that, he would not inform her of it himself.

She asked him about what it was like growing up in the past, his Human mother and father and even his ability to read minds.

"What's it like? Drinking blood?" she finally dared as they sat across from each other in the grass, Angela's near black hair was sparkling as radiantly as his own rather uncanny skin.

"When we feed... It's.. We lose ourselves to instinct and it kicks us into a kind of desperate frenzy," Edward admitted coolly, never taking his eyes from where their hands were still cradled together between them. He knew he should tell her about the Bond but all of this was already a lot,

"Feeding is easy. What Carlisle did.. To make me, that was harder, because he had to let go with out even taking the smallest of drinks."

"Were you... The way you talk it's like you were the first Vampire he made," Angela's thoughts were flooded with a very lonesome picture of Carlisle wandering alone for an indeterminate amount of time before he changed Edward.

"Bella was the first," Edward admitted, slowly, nervously, because Angela was Human still and Humans didn't tend to get their heads around these sort of things very quickly, even ones like Angela.

Esme had such a difficult time with it and she was so gentle and kind...

"But he Created her nearly 100 years before I was even a thought."

Angela blinked, then that image of Carlisle had a little Bella pop up next to him, but it seemed wrong and Edward realized it was because the pair were standing about 3 feet apart when they should have been holding hands.

"What made him Change her? What was she dying from?"

Inhaling more air than he needed to speak, then exhaling the excess, Edward scrambled to figure out what to say. He hated this.

Hated feeling like he had to be ashamed of his parents.

"You don't have to be dying to be Changed," he explained instead, because he couldn't stand the idea of Angela's opinion of Carlisle souring before they even met properly. No, it wasn't just that, Edward couldn't stand the very notion that Angela might not approve,

"Carlisle just prefers to do that because he feels it's cruel to cut a Human life shorter than it needs to be."

Tilting her head a little, Angela's mind filled with theories and a bit of confusion at his rather evasive response. Finally she sighed,

"So why me? Why even pay me any attention when it's so important to keep your family's Vampirism a Secret?"

"Angela, when we met, did you feel anything inside of you change?" Edward was desperate to know how strong she felt it, how the pull towards him effected her if it had at all.

"I... I sort of got the sudden urge to know you... Like a crush at first sight," Angela sort of looked away, she was nervous, a bit embarrassed by how easily she'd started falling for him as wells as confused about how he'd known, before registering it was likely his telepathy.

"No, not my telepathy," Edward caressed her fragile skin with his thumb as he confessed the most dear secret he'd kept,

"I felt it too, only, since I'm a Vampire and the Bond originates with me... I felt it like a pond bursting forth in the middle of a dry desert. It's a piece of you in me and whatever whisper you feel in you?

"That's me... calling out telling you that I've found you after waiting all this time. My perfect match, my Mate."

So many images danced through her mind then, a million colors and lights as she attempted to quantify what he was attempting to convey. That out of all time and distance she was the one he needed, wanted, had all claim on him.

Brought him to his knees.

"You want to change me."

It was sudden, stark and clear in her mind as Edward took a breath and reminded himself that there was just confusion and anxiety, not fear. Not fear.

"Only when you ask me to. Only when you're ready."

"What if I don't want to be like you?"

"Then I won't change you. I'll stay by your side until you don't want me anymore and we'll... We'll part ways," Edward laid out what he could and he used all the control he could manage not to break her hand in his nervousness as he gripped it. He couldn't find it in him to tell her how much it would ache and that it would nearly destroy him. Her own half of the Bond was obviously weak, barely clinging on and it would act like normal Human heartbreak.

For a moment, Edward feared that there had been a mistake, that perhaps... If Angela didn't feel it so powerfully, maybe it wasn't meant to be. Carlisle's mind had once recalled Bella when he'd found her after their separation and she had suffered. Suffered as any Vampire would have. What if Angela... Simply wasn't for him? No matter how badly his Soul longed for her it just wasn't how the tale went.

"If you choose that, then we can't be together Angela. It's forbidden for us to... To have a relationship that might result in children."

Complete and utter shock filled her at the words and Edward realized that she hadn't been informed of that part. The Vampire did his best to offer an encouraging smile,

"Vampires can't have children together of course, we don't change. We're practically made of stone and our bodies only produce Venom.

"But Venom has trace DNA as well as.. extra information that's capable of rewriting the Human Genome for the transformation. Carlisle knows the most about the science behind it. You need permission from the Volturi though and you'd likely need to be Changed after giving birth."

"So we can't have sex unless the government gives us permission," Angela heaved an astounded breath as her brain did it's best to pretzel around that little tidbit.

"Exactly."

"Give me a little time," Angela closed her eyes and Edward nodded, he was glad... He hadn't shown off his strength or speed yet, afraid to frighten her off... It would be better for her to see that during Baseball, Alice had said a game should be coming up...

"Alright."

* * *

Angela chose him.

And Edward clung to it like a lifeline.

Something not even Alice saw coming though happened after her choice.

Edward slung his arm carefully around his Mate's shoulder, feeling hole and hale for the first time since the Bond had formed, no longer longing for a concept or an ideal, but having a girl better than he'd ever day dreamed. Angela was the talk of the school and everyone's mind was screaming that the girl had pulled the greatest heist of the century.

She still didn't know about their family's actual... formation or any details about his siblings but there was time for all that.

So he didn't appreciate seeing Bella further up the parking lot climbing off of Jasper's Ducati, because he'd been having a bad day and stayed home, only for Beau Swan to come flying at her like a raging inferno.

Beau was interesting.

He wasn't like Bella, who Edward had given up on reading a long time ago when she informed him that she had the ability to let him in but wouldn't... Because Bella was just like that. There was a reason she had an unmatched Mental Shield after all...

But Beau was closer to Emmett where there wasn't much the guy considered that wasn't done. Only his mind always seemed impossibly synced with his body so his thoughts were like a forwards echo with only seconds between the warning and action.

Which was why Edward was actually surprised as the boy demanded to know, "What the hell is your family trying to say huh?! You're with Edward right?! So what is he doing running around with my best friend?!

"I'm not gonna sit around and let him mess around and hurt her!"

People were watching and Bella blinked slowly at the boy, as Edward removed himself from Angela, running as fast as he Humanly could to aide his mother because dammit! Where the Hell were his siblings?!

It had to be impulsive or Alice would have seen it! Angela let out a confused noise but she was FINE. Bella wasn't. Carlisle wasn't there, Elisha was a teacher, and so it was Edward's job to make sure Bella wasn't alone! Edward knew she could take care of herself. Bella had taken down meaner than Edward had ever seen, but this wasn't in the wilds, this was the Human realm and that made all the difference.

"Step off Mutt," Edward hissed and it came out far more angry than he'd intended but he could hear Mike Newton down the way thinking about coming over and helping, thinking he might get a date for his troubles and there was no way in hell Edward was going to let the Cretin near his mom with such disgusting intentions,

"Mind your business."

"Edward," Bella's tone was specific and he knew he'd made her a little miffed at his impolite actions in a truce area. He didn't mind getting scolded though as he ducked his head, acknowledging her displeasure but he didn't' back away or down from standing just between her and Beau.

"How about this?" Bella smiled and it was her smile she always gave, Edward had taken a very long time to puzzle out her smiles, this one was one for strangers. Understanding and acquiescence coated the expression as she aimed to soothe Beau's upset,

"A month from now, you can bring yourself and a friend over and you can meet with us all and see we pose no threat to your friend."

Beau looked between Edward and Bella as Angela came jogging up to their little stand off, her mind a war zone of anxiety paired with a hurt, as her friend had apparently been neglecting her recently. That was clearly at the forefront of her mind.

"Why a month?" Beau was frowning, not satisfied at all by the time frame, Edward got an impression of urgency and secrecy. He couldn't fathom why though.

"Because Angela hasn't even been over," Bella pushed her hands into her pockets and Edward had to suffer his own consequences as Angela's mind chugged away, wondering if Bella was in charge because she was older, and why Edward had been so intent on protecting the Vampire Girl. Why he'd just abandoned Angela herself....

"And I'd hate for her to be uncomfortable for the occasion when she'll be nervous enough with the additional company."

"Alright," was the Quileute boy's response as he gave a jut of his chin, "Angela..."

He trailed off just as Edward grabbed his Mate's hand because she'd grew unsure of what Beau might attempt to say. Fortunately the other boy only sighed,

"I'll see you later alright?"

Angela nodded, and her hope that rose informed Edward he'd have to suffer the other boy if he meant so much to her. Really, Beau wasn't so bad, only he'd pestered Bella so much Edward was going to have a difficult time of thinking of Beau as anything other than a nuisance.

"He's cute," Bella grinned as she turned her nearly black eyes to Angela, the Human girl noticed and became a little unsure. A chuckle came out of Bella then,

"Maybe I'll adopt him."

"Please," Edward closed his eyes as horror coursed through him at the thought, no matter how teasing the words were,

"Don't joke about that."

Angela was just confused even more.

She wouldn't be for long though.


	3. Only Half The Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> The second half of this Chapter is about the... less than fluffy side of Bella and Carlisle's situation. 
> 
> It's not violent or evil it's just exploring the fact that they ARE Vampires and inhuman. Never will I write about them hurting each other. The contents of this chapter is mostly danced around since this is Anglea's POV but it's there. Not just a glancing mention in passing like in a few other chapters.

Hearing a fun story about Vampires and Shape-Shifting Spirit Warriors that your friend tells you when sharing a part of his culture is one thing. It's another thing entirely for your boyfriend of roughly 3 weeks to tell you that he was a Vampire and wanted to make you one too so you could be together forever.

It was flattering, to the romantic in her.

Really though Angela was proud of the head on her shoulders and it's ability to ask to think about it. Something inside her had been like a tiny hand nudging her to say yes right there. The feeling of it wasn't urgent, or powerful, but it was enough to have Angela actually consider the offer.

The offer to be a Vampire who drank animal blood.

This was easily more intense than a marriage proposal and Angela knew.. She knew that Edward was excited, as if he'd been wanting to tell her for ages but hadn't known how. To find out that little sprout of a crush she'd formed the moment they met, the one that made her feel weird about the fact that she was still hoping Ben Cheney was going to ask her out to HOCO, was some sort of magic Bond.

Angela wasn't exactly a literature buff, but didn't most Soulmate stuff hit you harder? Wasn't it supposed to be all consuming and make her completely ignore Ben's dimples altogether?

She wasn't sure.

Maybe that's just not how the real Vampire world worked and wasn't it a bit strange that she was so open to considering it all? Angela was a girl who'd been raised religious. Her father was a Pastor and was always talking about being accepting and that only God could pass judgment.

She was sure that he'd laugh himself silly if Angela asked him what he thought about Vampires as if they were real. Because Vampires belonged in silly horror movies and the past when people still hunted witches and the like. Pastor Webber would only say, "Angela, honey, you know Vampires are just fictional creatures that Satan has conjured up to make people interested in the occult."

And that would be it. Angela couldn't let that be it though. She wouldn't. Edward had said that Dr. Cullen made him like a Vampire because Edward's mother had asked him to. Dr. Cullen hadn't done it out of malice or evil, not even loneliness because apparently he already had Bella. Which was another thing Angela was trying to understand because Edward didn't want to talk about that so obviously it was either very traumatizing or something else...

Bella was only Angela's age. So it was reasonable to see why Edward wouldn't want to talk about that. No doubt he didn't want Angela to get the wrong idea about Dr. Cullen, since he was apparently just as nice as he seemed. That was... If Edward was to be believed.

It wasn't something she was caught up on as much as the idea of having to make such a huge decision at such a young age.

To become a Vampire or stay Human. Either way Edward would stay with her but...

How could he be so sure he'd want her forever? Edward claimed he loved her already, they hadn't even known each other very long and he was already making oaths of devotion. The thought was a bit anxiety inducing and Angela wondered why it didn't terrify her.

Was it whatever magic had Bonded them together?

In the end she faced the issue with rationality, "I can't make this kind of choice right now, I'm only 16 and... I barely know you.

"How am I supposed to say I want to become like you forever? What if in 6 months I decide I don't even want to be your girlfriend anymore?"

Edward's mouth turned down at the edges ever so slightly and Angela felt a bit guilty but hoped he wasn't too disappointed. It was better not to rush into such life altering decisions after all! If she had time, she could be sure it would last.

"So you're just concerned that... That this is just a high school crush," Edward tilted his head a little and Angela was glad he could read her mind and cut to the heart of what she was feeling, thinking, really seeing all that she just wasn't able to covey.

"Yeah... I know you say it's really strong for you but... I don't feel that..." fiddling with the ends of her sleeves, Angela tried not to think about the fact that up until she'd invited him to HOCO she'd thought he was with Bella.

Beautiful, perfect Bella who looked like she walked off the silver screen as the bombshell heroine of those cheesy action thriller movies.

"It'll grow stronger the more time we spend together," Edward's voice was strange but Angela was sure he was attempting to assure her as they sat together in his car in the parking lot of the school. It was the lunch hour and she's forgone rather greasy pizza for this.

"Then maybe.. Maybe it should be stronger before I decide," Angela hoped that would be enough, because if it was true, it could grow stronger, then maybe she'd understand better how he could be so willing to be all in right off the bat.

"Angela..." he let out a strange breath but shook his head, finally he smiled so brilliantly it was almost as if she'd said yes, "Yeah, alright, we'll go slow and you can let it get stronger before you make your decision.

"Until then, we'll keep dating. Like we were before.. If that's alright?"

"Yeah."

Angela would realize later that he'd been so excited because she'd agreed to let it go on and... Well letting it get stronger was basically a yes. She just hadn't realized it yet. Hadn't known.

Beau lashing out the next week , after the agreement to letting it grow, was startling. Part of her wasn't surprised at all as Beau had been acting erratic for a while as he drew inward further and further until Leah was the only one he seemed to ever be around and she'd practically moved in with the Swans.

What Angela didn't expect was the hurt she felts as Edward abandoned her to champion Bella.

Angela wasn't a jealous person.

Perhaps if Bella wasn't so amazing, already a Vampire, and living with Edward it wouldn't have mattered, but something in her ached. It was even worse when Bella basically ordered Edward with just his name. Angela knew it was likely that the Vampire girl had communicated volumes telepathically to him but it was still strange to see Edward sort of cower as she scolded him.

Was Bella in charge because she was older?

It made Angela, for the first time, question the story of their family.

Obviously they weren't all related like they claimed but ...

Were they even family at all or just a bunch of Vampires pretending they were for show. What were their relationships like? The Cullens all seemed to get along... Maybe they were all just a bunch of friends?

The image of Bella or Rosalie riding around in a car with Mr. Cullen the way Bella was driven to school by Alice or Edward was weird.

It didn't' fit.

Which was why she decided to keep her mind opened when Edward drove her to his family's house looking nervous. Truly nervous as if he'd be shaking if he was Human, and that was enough to make Angela anxious.

"Alice, Jasper, Elisha and Bella are gifted too," Edward explained but Angela had a feeling that he was trying to get her ready to meet them all, as if they'd be very different at home,

"Alice has Visions, she can see the results of choices you might make. Jasper is an Empath, he can feel the emotions of people around him and even influence them.

"Bella..."

He trailed off before seeming to make ups his mind, "Bella's a Shield. She can create a field that neutralizes mental gifts and almost impenetrable."

"Almost?"

"Elisha is the only one who can move through it but his Gift is weird like that, he can show you your own history. He has to be touching you though."

None of those seemed too bad, Jasper likely wouldn't alter her feelings without her asking. The Cullens seemed polite that way and Mr. Cullen, or Elisha as Edward called him, was always keeping to himself. Angela realized he didn't even give high fives like some of the other younger teachers did.

Edward was quiet then as he drove out of town then turned onto the gravel drive of the forest road which led up to the clearing where the Cullens home was. A house that always was there and never really thought on by the people of Forks.

"Elisha will probably be making himself dinner," Edward suddenly informed her as the house came into view. Angela did her best not to show how nervous she was as the home was closer to a mansion than anything else. About 3 stories with what had to be an attic. There was probably a basement too.

Made of glass and black steel with gorgeous wooden accents, the place was like something out of a magazine, or a movie.

"Dinner?"

"He's.. He's only Half Vampire. He doesn't drink Blood at all since he can eat Human food."

"Oh."

Angela thought that was interesting, she refrained from asking who his parents were. Really there was nothing to say his parents even lived with them. What if he'd joined their family because of his wife.

"Just.." Edward took a breath, Angela's stomach churned as she hoped the family liked her. Bella had been kind enough but she seemed like the sort who would never say she hated you to your face,

"Keep an open mind alright? This is the one place we don't have to hide. The one place we can just be us."

"I will," she promised easily, his family wasn't the ones she was worried about after all. The whole of them had lived together for decades, centuries, what if they just didn't like her so Edward decided she wasn't worth it?

"They'll love you," the Vampire assured her as he turned off he car before climbing out and speeding over to the passenger side at an impossible pace. Angela could only watch as he opened her door before offering her a hand out, which she took easily. Edward seemed keen on calming her insecurities then,

"Don't worry about that part."

Side by side they made their way up the steps of the house and Angela tried to calm her heart which was pounding like a drum, going faster than was healthy, even more embarrassing was that she knew every one would be able to hear how nervous she was.

Edward opened the door without preamble before leading her down the entry way before the sound of someone milling about in the kitchen caught her attention. The radio was playing on low as Mr. Cullen, his strawberry blond hair shimmering in the artificial light while he let out a deep but true laugh was shoving a spoon of what looked like meat and gravy into Bella's face as the girl made such a face of disgust it was... It looked out of place.

"Just a bite, trust me it's delicious."

"Elisha, you're not too old for me to ground you. I will," Bella replied to the obviously joking offer of the sauce as she attempted to pour what looked like milk as well as chives into a pot of steaming potatoes. There was a masher on the counter and Angela realized the pair were really, genuinely having fun cooking together.

Suddenly, a man Angela had never met or seen before emerged from the pantry. He was easily the same age as Mr. Cullen, young but firmly in his late 20s maybe 30s if he had a baby face. He was blond and moved immediately to the door way of the kitchen. Bella then turned her attention toward Edward and Angela herself,

"Welcome to our home Angela!"

Bella's teeth practically gleamed as she smiled so wide that Angela could see them all. The man from the pantry placed a few seasonings on the counter as Bella wiped her hands on a towel, pointed at the pot and turned to Elisha,

"Mash these, please."

Elisha said nothing but as Bella moved out of the kitchen the teacher did as he was asked which was a bit... Strange. The blond man, the one who'd been in the pantry, wrapped his arms around Bella's waist before he too was smiling, his golden eyes shining like stars,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Angela, Edward has shared so much about you. I'm Carlisle, you know my wife Bella, and our son Elisha."

Carlisle.

Dr. Cullen put out a hand to shake which Angela took a bit nervously. Shaking it wasn't so scary once it was over, he was cold like Edward and the man's skin was just as smooth.

"Thank you for having me," was all she could say because the fact that Bella was his wife was starting to break her mind a little. Bella was...? 16? maybe 18 pushing it.

"We're so happy for you and Edward. I hope that you can eventually come to view our home as your own, " Bella declared and it wasn't shy or demure in any way as the girl practically oozed wild energy. It wasn't so much as eagerness or smugness. It was something Angela couldn't place at all as the Vampire girl leaned back into Dr. Cullen while the blond man placed his chin atop her head. Slotting together like they simply belonged.

Alice came prancing in from another room with Rosalie in tow the pair of girls were laden with bags from a mall, as if they'd just been shopping.

"See!" Alice chirped brightly as she moved her sunglasses off her face and slid them atop her head, "We made it before Elisha even offered her dinner! S'good to have ya Angie!"

"Right," Rosalie, who was gorgeous the way that movie stars and starlets were from the golden age of Hollywood, looked the Human girl up and down as if she didn't approve of her presence. It made Angela's heart heavy to think that someone didn't approve.

"Rosalie," Edward frowned as he took Angela's hand in his own. She noted that her boyfriend looked at Bella then back to the blonde girl which had Rosalie let out a nearly disgusted sigh before-

"I hope we can be friends," Rosalie put out a hand and it felt almost like everyone was holding their breath while Angela took it just as she'd taken Carlisle's only moments before. Once they parted Alice squealed,

"You and Rosalie are going to be best friends!! I can't wait!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs with a groan which caused Alice to shake her head before tossing a wink at the Human girl,

"Don't worry, she'll come around."

With that Alice followed Rosalie upstairs with a pep in her step as if nothing strange had occurred at all.

"Right," Angela didn't know what to think as Emmett and Jasper arrived downstairs sort of shoving each other, only to still to allow Alice to pass by in peace, not before she laid a kiss on Jasper's cheek though.

Once the boys were down at the landing Emmett grinned brightly at Angela his only greeting a strange, "Sup tiny! Make sure you two love birds don't have too much fun!"

Jasper only gave a nod before the boys set up camp in the living room to play video games. Despite the passing nature of the encounter, Angela found herself blushing from the implications of Emmett's words. Her cheeks felt like a wild fire as her heart beat faster, nearly exiting her chest.

It was then that, Dr. Cullen reached over the counter in order to crank up the radio, then in a split second he and Bella were dancing some sort of 2 step in the living room.

"C'mon it's less noisy upstairs," Edward tugged Angela's hand and she found herself a bit more lost as Emmett and Jasper argued over the game to play, Bella and Carlisle kept dancing like they were the only ones home all while Elisha mashed potatoes to the rhythm of the music.

"Where's Esme?" Angela found tumbling out as she couldn't really find anything else to say. Her mind was a tornado of question that Edward could no doubt hear. Mostly, Carlisle and Bella?? Why hadn't he said? Was that why he changed her first? Was Elisha really their son?

"She couldn't get off, she'll be home soon though, you'll meet her," Edward then cast her a shy smile,

"Elisha's not gonna let you leave without eating with him. He's never had someone to share dinner time with."

That.. Sounded a bit sad and lonely...

"Carlisle and Bella have been married since she was Human, you're right. Elisha is their biological son," Edward informed her succinctly, as if he was hoping that her seeing them would make her accept the situation more easily.

And that's what it was, wasn't it? He'd kept it from her because he was afraid she'd get upset because of their age difference. All the other couples were about the same age but not Bella and Carlisle....

"But, we're all their Children," he revealed suddenly as he led her into a room. His room. It had to be. Several book shelves lined the walls. All of them full of music, Vinyl records, A tracks, cassettes, and even CDs,

"That's our second Biggest Secret. When Carlisle created me, he took my right hand and Bella took my left. All of us...

"They guided all of us. Carlisle created me and Esme but Bella created Rosalie and Emmett. They're equals in everything. Together they trained all of us, take care of us. Keep us all safe.

"They're mom and dad in every way that counts."

Edward released her hand and sort of allowed his own to fall at his sides as if to say 'there it is'. Like this was the thing making him terrified. That Bella and Carlisle were married, had a kid and were apparently the ones running the show.

All of Forks thought they were some sort of family straight from a sitcom with how jumbled their family tree was. Who was related to who was all over the place and it made sense when the Cullens rattled it off but it was something like a parody of Full House.

Every bit of the ruse crafted to hide that Bella was married to Carlisle.

As much as she wanted to peruse his music collection, find the amazing things in it. Albums no one else had because Edward had lived when the album was released and now the copies were rare. Angela focused on him, on the thing that had so apparently bothered him,

"How long have they been married?"

Edward gave a weak shrug as he reached out an grabbed a Vinyl from the shelf, then very delicately offered it to her, "This is Miles Davis, Some Kind of Blue."

It was terrifying to know a record of that worth was just sitting in his bedroom, but she reached out and took the thing before sighing as her eyes roved over the the nearly mint packaging of the record.

"190 years," he finally informed her, causing her to pull her eyes from the record and back to him, Edward was staring at his feet, digging his toe in the floor,

"Bella's 207. She's frozen at 18, Carlisle changed her when Elisha was born. Back then they didn't know Half Humans were possible so..."

It was an accident. Carlisle hadn't meant to changer her at 18. They'd just been married and he'd... She'd gotten pregnant. That was all. It was such a sad story that Angela's heart nearly ached for them. She couldn't imagine how hard that must of have been.

And now? To live with the consequences of it? To go everyday pretending you don't have a wife at home because of something you didn't know was possible?

"I'm glad you understand," Edward looked up to her his eyes bright, suddenly he frowned, nearly in shame "Not even I understood at first.

"Most of us didn't. It's hard... But you're so good you just get it."

"I'm not.. It's.." Angela shook her head, he thought to much of her really!

"It's the fact that you're Vampires. Either way Carlisle is probably hundreds of years older than her. Like you're a hundred years older than me..."

But Edward was still only 17, Bella was nearly the same age as them.

"Bella's 207 Angela," Edward sighed, "She's not the same age as us."

"I know it's.. I'm trying..."

"Yeah," Edward smiled then, because he clearly saw that she was. Slowly he turned his radio on and the tones of Chopin's Nocturne filled the room. He put out his hand then,

"Would you like to dance?"

Angela's nerves worked themselves up again as she reminded herself they'd already danced. They'd been to homecoming together. Maybe it was because of the fact that she now knew so many of his secrets, that they'd just discussed his parents and the odd story of it...

Whatever it was Angela allowed it all to fall away as she reached back and took his much cooler hand into his own,

"Yeah."

* * *

Life was strange.

As Angela found herself at the Cullens nearly every other day, the open Vampiric qualities they all displayed became just as normal as Rosalie's obvious air of reluctance to participate in anything. There was something Angela was missing. Because as far as she could tell, Rosalie should be anywhere but home whenever Edward brought Angela over but...

The blonde girl was always around.Very obviously wishing she wasn't.

Edward didn't' seem keen on having Angela around most of his family for long periods of time though, she figured that he was worried about her safety. The concept of an 'accident' was more than just a little nerve wracking but she trusted Edward not to put her in a situation where he knew she might be in danger.

What she didn't expect was to ever arrive at the Cullen home, only to have Elisha open the door and dazzling smile,

"Edward's not here. Nobody is. Time for us Humans to spend a bit of time together!"

Angela felt a bit wrong footed. She couldn't quite grasp why she'd been invited over if no one was home and the idea of spending time with one of her teachers... Alone.. was ..

Something out of a horror movie or one of those trashy teen romances where a girl embarrasses herself with an older guy. Angela lived in neither of those Genres though so she refused to enter before asking,

"When will they be back?"

Elisha left the door opened as he wandered into the house as if he didn't care that she was both shaken and taken aback by the scenario they were in. Breezily he called back over his shoulder,

"An hour or so, they all went hunting last night, well most of them did. Mom and dad went to take the extra groceries to the shelter in Port Angeles."

It was a Saturday and the Cullens all hunting made sense... They couldn't miss school after all, that would be suspicious. Especially if they planned to be absent on sunny days.

Slowly, reminding herself that Elisha was Edward's older brother and the only Cullen who didn't drink blood at all, Angela entered the house and shut the door behind herself. As she made her way into the living area the smell of some sort of pasta sauce hit her nose. Tomato and Italian seasonings were a distinct aroma which couldn't' really be mistaken for anything else.

"I figured I'd feed you some diner before Alice decided to drag you upstairs to play dress up," Elisha informed her as he rounded into the kitchen before beginning to pull out a pair of pasta bowls. He always seemed to be eating when she was around and while she'd never ask, it was something Angela really wondered about.

"Thanks," tucking her hand into her pockets Angela wasn't sure where to go from there as she offered,

"Do you need help?"

"This is my kitchen Webber," Elisha grinned as he spooned pasta as well as red sauce into a bowl rather enthusiastically,

"You're not allowed in here to work! Come sit at the bar, I'll grab you a coke. Let's gossip about the way Edward drives or how he's a weirdo for thinking the piano is the pinnacle of musical instruments."

Reluctantly, Angela did sit at the bar as she tried to puzzle the teacher out while he placed her food in front of her, there was as sprinkle of cheese on top before, in a flash, he also placed a can of soda down for her. For himself Elisha popped open a can of the lemon lime type of drink as he set down his own food across from her on the counter. Making it so that he was standing in the kitchen spooning what had to be freshly made pasta in his mouth with lemon pop.

"Something wrong?" he tilted his head a bit then sighed, his whole demeanor falling, "It's weird right? That i'm your teacher and now I'm making you food?"

"A little," she confessed as she picked up the fork he'd set up for her and used it to sort of nudge at the rather amazing smelling food,

"And we're alone."

"I'm a very happily married man," Elisha was once more giving her a toothy grin, "Have been since 1923. Trust me, your honor is perfectly safe from me. You're already a little sister. "

80 years. He'd been married to Esme years past a Diamond Anniversary. Hearing that was startling. Elisha Cullen looked about 25 at most, not a man of nearly 200 as he claimed constantly.

"80 years? Congrats," she offered more than a little unsure how to respond to that. He was constantly making jokes about how long he'd been alive and how old he was.

"Don't congratulate us yet, 100 is the real milestone," he winked before he once more shoveled a bit more pasta than was likely safe into his mouth,

"Now tell me how amazing the pasta is. "

Angela realized she was being rude then, so she did as requested and took a bite of the pasta. She hadn't eaten dinner, it was still early but lunch had been a while ago. Still, the combination of spices paired with the balanced flavor of tomato, wine, and meat had her mouth filling with drool as if she was starving,

"This is amazing!"

She blushed, her words practically gushing while her mouth was still full. Elisha just chuckled lightly though without making a comment about how gross she was being. He was kind it seemed,

"Thanks. Picked it up in Italy around 40 years ago and it's the only sauce I make anymore. "

Nodding she cracked opened her drink and took a sip, thinking the food probably tasted better with something more adult, like wine or champagne. There was no helping that she was only 16 though as she hummed and ate in silence while Elisha told her a rather unbelievable story about an old lady, a mozzarella maker, and a chicken.

Finally as he finished his bowl and began serving himself more, the man turned the conversation to her, no longer content with her quiet,

"So, what do you think of my parents?"

Angela, who was only half done with her food and more awed with Elisha's speed eating while talking and not choking, was taken off guard by the question. Really... What she thought about the Cullen Parents. She couldn't say...

They hadn't been around too much. Bella was always kind at school but Carlisle always seemed locked in his study when Angela was home. Bella was a rare sight too. Edward said they were reading together but Angela didn't' quite believe him...

Not when they were either locked away, scarce, or completely gone like they were today. Angela had been trying to observe them, convince herself their marriage was just a nice as Elisha and Esme's but she couldn't manage it with them always being gone.

"I cant' say... I don't see them enough," was what she ended up saying with a shrug. Really it was the truth and no one could judge her for that. Their age difference was tragic but still.. Just because they were married centuries ago didn't make Bella only being 18 when it happened alright.

Surprisingly, Elisha's smile fell a little as he inhaled deeply, filled his cheek with air, then proceeded to let it stream out slowly before practically mumbling, "Aint that the truth."

Taking another bite of her food Angela tried to ignore sudden discomfort as Elisha took his own forkful of pasta, chewed, swallowed, then downed his whole can of sprite before grabbing another one from the fridge.

It was clearly not where he expected the conversation to go but the man sighed again, this time it was closer to a groan,

"Alright. You were bound to find out eventually but I don't exactly want to be the one to tell you... Mom isn't going to and Dad never warns anyone.

"Most of us pretend it's not going on when it does..."

This.

Was starting to terrify her as the school teacher ran a hand through his hair aggressively like he was actively stressing out.

"You don't have to tell me."

"You're going to be apart of this family Webber and your... You're so soft and nice and.. It scared Edward to death. Esme didn't see it at first and when she did she and I really fought. Screaming and everything.

"Rosalie... She didn't talk to dad for a month when it happened with her and you're gonna be human for a while. At least until you graduate. Dad won't budge on that. So It's better for you to hear it sooner rather than later."

Swallowing hard, Angela had no idea what to expect as Edward claimed to have told her all the family secrets. Why would he leave this one out? How bad could it be? The man's tone was heavy and severe in a way she'd never heard it. He wasn't as silly as Emmett but Elisha was always smiling and joking. She'd think he was a bit of an airhead if he wasn't so sharp when his brothers poked at him.

"Are they.. avoiding me because they don't like me?" it was the only thing she could manage to ask, even if it didn't make sense with the build up he'd given.

Elisha actually smiled then, it was light and barely there, but it was a smile on his face, "By Virtue of being Edward's Mate, they already love you. No it's not that.

"It's just... Dad gets claustrophobic around humans. Vampires we're extremely possessive of our Mates."

Angela frowned a bit at that. The idea of Edward getting possessive and jealous didn't sound very... Nice. At her expression the man shook his head as if attempting to shake away the thought she didn't voice, "No, sorry that's the wrong way to say it.

"Its more that we like to let other Vampires know that we're Mated. That we belong to someone. It's not about our ego, it's about sending a message of solidarity and security in our Bonds.

"If a Vampire flirts with Esme I won't get angry. Esme will get uncomfortable and very loudly inform him that she's Mated to ME and that's enough to get them to back off. She gets to take pride in the fact that she's mine. The same way I very loudly announce that I'm her's whenever I can. It's... It's a joy and comfort belonging to someone."

"That makes sense," she replied, and it did. Angela liked that version, belonging always made you happy. Secure that someone always had your back.

"It's usually the same with Humans," he continued on once she'd given her two cents, "the cashier at the market hits on me I introduce her to my impossibly beautiful wife and she leaves it.

"Now all this is... I know it seems like it's simple and just a comfort thing but for Vampires Mating Bonds are primal and very much part of our instincts."

"What does this have to do with Dr. Cullen and Bella avoiding me?" she sighed and shoved her pasta around in her bowl. It wasn't exactly clear. Like he'd started talking about apples but then lectured on oranges.

"Dad and Mom can't do that. If Nurse Phillips hits on Dad all he can say is he's not interested in dating right now. He can't say he's married or that he belongs to his Mate....

"It... It does something to your head Angela. To keep having to call your Mate your niece, your sister, your... Your nothing at all. It's not pretty and it's not cute. My parents... They go away sometimes and it's.. It's so we don't have to see them getting their heads on straight.

"To remind themselves they belong to each other. They're planning a trip right now and it's.. They just don't want you to see them like that. It shouldn't be the first part of their relationship you see."

Angela could hear what he was dancing around. Her heart was pounding and her breath was becoming difficult as she tried her best to remind herself that she didn't know them. It didn't sound healthy or good, what they got up to... How could they be alright with living like this? How could everyone just look away?

"Dad loves his job, and he loves helping people. Really he does," Elisha was no longer looking at her then. He seemed to be somewhere else, maybe another time completely,

"Mom... She loves this life too, sometimes she even gets a job teaching dance or as a tutor because of how much she loves it. They just get claustrophobic sometimes."

Taking another bite of his food the man was once again in the kitchen and eating pasta, "Just remember that they love each other. More than anything. And they love this family. Whatever you might see before they go to the Island, it's not them really.

"It's just the hard part of being a Vampire you'll never have to live through if you make sure not to wait to long to Change."

Angela felt like this was a warning, as well as a kind attempt to shelter his parents from her Human judgments of something she could barely wrap her head around. Was it really so hard to pretend?

Then again... They were already pretending to be human.

It was enough to leave her no longer feeling hungry for sometime.

Even when Edward arrived and tried to soothe her fears as he glared at his brother and attempted to tell Angela that Elisha was exaggerating. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't bad at all. He was just being dramatic.

But something in Elisha's brown eyes said that he was the one telling her the truth, and that Edward, like Bella and Carlisle, was just trying to protect her.

After that conversation.

Carlisle seemed to make an effort to be out with the rest of the family more. Angela felt odd to see him and Bella practically in each other's pockets when they were. As if showing off they were in love. It eased her worries a little but there was a tension in Edward the few times they were all together. Like he was waiting for something horrible to happen, like an earthquake or hurricane to barrel through the room at a moments notice.

He'd glance at his parents in those moments and Angela felt worried. Nauseous.

She wondered how Beau and Leah couldn't' see it when they visited that day and the family all played video games together. How the two didn't sense the awkward tension simmering between the Cullens as Bella was the only one touching her Mate at every moment they were in the presence of the rest of the family in the weeks after.

How Carlisle was nearly purring between rounds as he leaned his head against the Vampire Girl's knee and all their children were practically holding their breath the entire time.

This was no way to live. Walking on eggshells.

It made Angela scared.

It was made worse when Jacob hurt Bella.

Edward had driven her home and was sitting with her, pretending to do homework in the living room while Angela's mother was making dinner.

They'd just left Bella there, at Beau's house and Edward had assured Angela that his mother could take care of it. That she'd faced meaner and bigger. Angela wasn't so sure but didn't want to be in the middle of a fight. She was only human, what could she possibly do?!

So there they sat, Angela's hands trembling as Edward's phone rang and the telepath answered immediately. She watched helplessly as her boyfriend's eyes widened in shock,

"They what?! Carlisle isn't'- He didn't'- Oh.. OK. I'll be right there. Where is he? Are they.... Oh."

Angela had no idea what was going on as the Vampire hung up his phone and turned to her voice lower than a whisper, "I have to go. Jacob hurt Bella and Carlisle was there.

"We have to meet tonight."

"I'm going."

"No your not."

"I am"

"I can't... Carlisle won't want you to see him like this Angela."

Swallowing hard she closed her eyes, "What does that mean?!"

"Someone just hurt his Mate," Edward replied and that was it, all he'd say. Elisha's words trembled in her soul,

"The same person who broke the Treaty."

"Will they believe you? That he broke the Treaty?"

Turning away Edward sighed and that was all she needed to know.

"Let me go with you. As a witness, they know I won't lie."

Finally he caved, "You're staying close to Beau and Leah. You don't leave them alright?"

"Right."

Angela wasn't prepared to see Carlisle and Bella at the house. Edward drove her silently after she'd asked to stay the night with Alice and Rosalie for movies and make up. Her mother agreed so long as Esme was in the house.

Esme had even been willing to have a conversation over the phone to confirm.

It was a whirlwind as Edward appeared more terrified than that first time to bring her into his home. The one his Coven shared. Angela took a breath ready for anything and what she saw was...

Scary.

Carlisle's eyes were unfocused and nearly wild as they moved around the room landing on her then dismissing her presence as if she was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Doctor's hair was a mess as if he'd run his hands through it in an attempt to tear it out.

The rest of the Cullens were gathered to one side of the living room giving him space. All except for Bella who was tucked into him, her gaze unfocused, somewhere else even as she spoke,

"We can ask them to Change Angela for this."

"They'll think that's too much," Jasper argued and the empath froze as Carlisle's roving eyes locked onto the boy,

"No. They won't. We could slaughter them if we wished. They can tell us nothing."

Angela swallowed terrified at the words as Elisha crossed his arms, and likely for her benefit declared, "Not that we're going to kill anyone. Really. Dad, you're scaring Angela. We need you here right now."

Closing his eyes the Doctor inhaled deeply and held it for what seemed like a small eternity. When he exhaled, then opened his eyes, they were present again, grounded,

"Forgive me. I'm.. Not myself tonight Angela. I should have welcomed you here to our home.

"I simply meant to say they will not be inclined to deny any request we make due to our numbers."

"It's alright," she managed to squeak out as Bella gripped her Mate's shirt.

It wasn't nice. It wasn't pretty. It wasn't cute. Elisha had warned her.

Bella wasn't looking herself all night. Even as she and Carlisle went to his study to ostensibly talk before the meeting.

In that clearing, so much went wrong.

But both Bella and Carlisle proved themselves kind beyond prejudice and rage.

Kind even though they were clearly at their worsts they were generous and gentle and ready to put aside everything to save Harry Clearwater's life.

Angela.

Well she couldn't think them wrong after that.

Who could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote half a Chapter implying that Bella and Carlisle go insane and just have sex vacations that rival Emmett and Rosalie's. Lmao
> 
> Elisha's like "LISTEN IT LOOKS SCARY FROM A HUMAN STAND POINT BUT THEY DON'T MIND ALRIGHT IT JUST FREAKS PEOPLE OUT WHEN THEY DON'T WARN THEM!!! I KNOW IT LOOKS BAD BUT THEY'RE ACTUALLY HAVING A GOOD TIME OK???" 
> 
> JFC.. Elisha you're scaring Angela for no reason you idiot.


End file.
